A virtual reality media provider may provide virtual reality data to a media player device that processes the virtual reality data in order to provide a virtual reality experience to a user of the media player device. For example, by way of a particular virtual reality experience, the user may be immersed into an interactive virtual reality world that the user may experience by directing his or her attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the virtual reality world at the same time. For example, the user may look around the virtual reality world in any direction, giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the virtual reality world from a particular location and perspective (e.g., angle, viewpoint, etc.) within the virtual reality world.